Tucker Smith
| image = File:Tucker Smith.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = Florida | known relatives = Cindy Smith (wife, deceased); Johnny (brother-in-law, deceased) | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 2007 | first appearance = Laid to Rest (2009) | played by = Kevin Gage }} Tucker Smith is a fictional character featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest. He is played by actor Kevin Gage. Biography Tucker Smith was a middle-aged man who lived with his wife Cindy in a small home in rural Florida. Tucker was driving home one evening when he saw a bloodied young woman stumbling down the road. He offered her a ride and came to learn that the woman was suffering from amnesia and had been victimized by a pscyhopathic killer known as ChromeSkull who tortured her by locking her in a "dead box" (coffin). Tucker did not have enough gas to make it to a police station so he brought her to his home. Cindy was not pleased to see the attractive girl in her house and initially accused her of being a "meth-head". Cindy came around though and offered the girl a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Later that evening, ChromeSkull tracked the girl down to Tucker's home. He broke through the bedroom window and attacked Cindy, dragging her halfway out the window. Tucker and Amy ran out front, but he was too late to save his wife. ChromeSkull stabbed her through the side of the head with a large hunting knife. Tucker and Amy fled inside his truck. Grief overwhelmed him, but he knew that he had to stay strong for the girl's sake. They drove as far as the closest house, which belonged to a bachelor named Steven. Tucker explained what had happened and asked Steven to call 911. He didn't have a phone, so he tried to send an email to the local police. When this failed, all three of them climbed into Steven's car and drove to the police station. When they arrived, they found that ChromeSkull had already been there and had murdered Sheriff Bates. They then drove to Jones Funeral Home, which is where the amnesiac girl had come from after escaping from ChromeSkull. Tucker had hoped that seeing the place might jog something in her memory. He left them there and placed Steven in charge of keeping a close eye on the girl. He returned to his house to cover up his wife's body, but also to arm himself should they run into ChromeSkull again. When Tucker got back to the funeral home, he found that ChromeSkull had abducted the girl and imprisoned her inside a coffin in a work shop adjacent to the parlor. ChromeSkull appeared and Tucker fired several shots at him, two of which struck the murderer in the chest. He fell over behind another coffin, but when Steven and he went to check on him, he was gone. They pulled the girl free of the coffin and hastily left the funeral home. They took one of ChromeSkull's vehicles and drove down the road. They stopped to inspect the trunk in the hopes of finding something to better arm themselves. Steven was horrified to discover that the headless body of his late mother had been unceremoniously dumped into the back of the vehicle. While Tucker and he removed the body from the car, the girl found something in the glove compartment that disturbed her greatly - videotapes of all of ChromeSkull's victims. Without warning, she panicked and drove off in the vehicle leaving Tucker and Steven stranded. One of the items that Tucker had found in the vehicle however before the girl drove off was a missing persons' flyer with her photo on it. The girl's true name was Amy and she was a convicted prostitute from Miami. The two eventually caught up with Amy at Moorelands General Store. ChromeSkull broke into the building after killing the clerk and a customer named Anthony. He then killed Steven by injecting tire sealant into his ear, ultimately causing his head to explode. Tucker knew that he didn't stand a chance against the maniac, but he was determined to do everything he could to give Amy a chance to escape. He rushed ChromeSkull and began pounding on him, but the larger man stabbed Tucker in the chest with his knife, killing him. Notes & Trivia * The character of Tucker Smith was created by director/writer Robert Green Hall. * In the film, Tucker Smith is credited only as Tucker. His last name is revealed later in the film when he identifies himself while attempting to telephone the Sheriff. * The reason why Tucker walks with a cane is never revealed. * Even though the film Laid to Rest was released in 2009, the events from the movie actually take place in the year 2007. * In addition to appearing in Laid to Rest, actor Kevin Gage has also appeared in several more genre projects. He appeared in two episodes of the short-lived 1980s TV series Werewolf. He also appeared in the 1998 psycho-thriller Strangeland playing a character whose surname, ironically enough, is also Gage. In 2002, he appeared in another low-key thriller, May. He followed this up with Lightning Bug, which was directed by Laid to Rest 's Robert Hall. He then took the lead in the 2005 film Chaos. See also External Links * * * Laid to Rest at Wikipedia * Laid to Rest at the Brimstone Pit * Laid to Rest at Laid to Rest.com * Laid to Rest at Upcoming Horror Movies References ---- Category:2007 character deaths Category:Characters who are stabbed to death